powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Circle of Love
Circle of Love is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This Valentine's Day centered episode is about Theo being under pressure to ask Maria out on a date. Meanwhile, Yumi is also feeling the same over guy. Meanwhile, Fred and Marianne celebrate their 6th year wedding anniversary. Meanwhile, Beverly not having Joanna around tries to find someone to fill her void. This episode centers on the theme of love and how it can unite many hearts together. Plot Synopsis Another day at Angel Grove at the local gymnasium, Theo is bench pressing while Beverly is training with the sandbox. Theo finishes after his 20th lift as Beverly throws him a towel. Theo passes Beverly a bottle of water as he drinks his own. Valentine's Day is three days away, and when that day comes, people buy gifts for their couples, dates and even make a love declaration. Beverly: Thanks. Theo: You're welcome Beverly: Hey Theo, you ever planned on dating someone again? Theo: I don't know, I'm thinking about Maria, but she's outta my league as she has this big job as AGNN's CEO. Beverly: Well, you own a small restaurant and you're making good money. But you know Theo, that doesn't really matter how rich or poor you are. Love don't cost a thing. Theo: You're just saying that to... Beverly: Make you feel better! (smiles) Come on! She'll say yes if you don't crack under pressure. As Beverly uses the dumbbells Theo sits for a moment to take a breather. Theo: Hey Bev Beverly: Yeah? Theo: You ever think of going out again. Beverly: I don't know. I'm still.... Theo: Joanna right. Beverly stops after 20 lifts, and puts the dumbbells down as she thinks about the time when she, Joanna and Maria were talking about dates for her. Flashback a year before the events of Rebirth at the same gymnasium in the aerobics room Beverly: Hey Maria, how come someone like you doesn't even have a man? Maria: I guess I'm too shy. Joanna: You ain't shy. You're just a workaholic and can't find the time to loosen up. Beverly and Joanna laugh Maria: Give me a break Joanna. I seemingly can't find anyone since Rutgers. Joanna: Oh please, wake up! You know there could be a great guy out there for you. Beverly: I know someone. Maria: Ay Dios mio Beverly! The last time you hooked me up with someone he fell asleep in the movie. He was all boring talking about business and politics all the time. Beverly: OK that was the wrong guy. Joanna: You need someone just as humble as you are. Perhaps he might be quite good kissing as the last guy in Rutgers said you were. (teasing) And you could end up with a nice little bedtime. Beverly: Yeah. Sort of like... Maria: You two? The two girls nod. Maria: Ustedes estan locas (You girls are crazy) All three burst out laughing. Then we go back to the present as we hear Theo calling out to Beverly. Theo: Bev Beverly: Oh! Sorry Theo. I was just thinking about...never mind. Anyways, why don't you just try talking to her. Theo: Ok. While Beverly showers, she continues thinking of Joanna as a tear drops her face. Later, Beverly and Theo leave the gym and get into Theo's car. Theo: Ready? Beverly: Yeah, let's go. In Blue Bay Harbor, Yumi talks to her friend Sabrina after surfing at the beach. Both girls put their surfboards inside the van. Sabrina looks at a couple of guys and one of them has eyes for Yumi. She whispers to her friend. Sabrina: Yumi, that guy is looking at you again. Yumi immediately looks as he shyly looks away and both girls giggle. Yumi: Do you think he want's to go out with me? Sabrina: You never know unless you find out girl. Besides, I think he really likes you. Yumi: (blushing) Don't embarrass me! Sabrina: I'm not, you shouldn't be so shy about it. Come on! Talk to him! Yumi smiles shaking her head and then she approaches the same guy who was looking at her. They look at one another and it seems like it's love at first sight. Yumi: Hi. I'm Yumi Calvin: Hey, I'm Calvin We then go to MIT, where Kevin is searching the internet for something nice for Rebecca as we see his friend Shaun coming in. Shaun: Hey Kev Kevin: What up Shaun! Shaun: You getting something for Becky? Kevin: Yeah, but I don't know exactly Shaun: Bro, girls like flowers. Kevin: She's allergic. Shaun: Oh, sorry! Kevin: Anyways, I don't know whether I want to give her this. He points the mouse cursor to a bracelet with her name on it. Shaun: Bro, you love each other! So instead of just jewels or materials, just tell her how much you love her. Take her out to a movie or something, besides, love doesn't require just jewels and materials. Just love. Kevin: Yeah, but love requires some sort of a positive equation, like mathematics. Shaun: But sometimes love doesn't require math. It just happens. Kevin: Happens? Shaun: Yeah! When I first met Janine I believed we had something in common. And instincts told me I was right. Janine and I were meant to be together. Our love is not just kisses, gifts and dates to the movies, but connection not only physical, but also good communication and a connection that requires nurturing our emotions, spiritually and sometimes we could add a little bit of good sex. Kevin: You serious? Shaun: Yeah man! Just try! Kevin: Alright. I'll go ask her out and then try to connect more. Kevin logs out of his computer and gets ready to go out and ask his girl on a date with him. Back in Angel Grove, Fred is teaching his toddler son how to walk. Fred: Come here Tommy! Come here Tommy! Fred's son smiles as Marianne records him. The cute baby makes his first steps as he gets closer to his father, and Fred can't help but clap at his own son as he carries him while the baby laughs. Marianne also fills her baby boy with kisses. Marianne: He's growing up too fast I don't have a baby no more. Fred: He has your cheeks Marianne: And he has your strength. Last night he broke the small wooden knight you made him. Fred: (to his son) Really Tommy? (laughs) I forgive you son. Marianne: I was thinking honey, about a little romantic night out on Valentines Day. If you're not busy with an assignment. Fred: No, I'm on vacation remember? Of course we can go out. We can leave Tommy at your parents. Marianne: Of course. A knock on the door is heard Fred: (gives his son to Marianne) I'll get it honey. Marianne: Come here little cupcake. Fred heads to the door and then we see a woman about her early to mid 60s. It's Mrs. Kelman, Fred's mother. Fred: Mom? Mrs. Kelman: Fred honey. You look wonderful Fred: Why are you here now? Mrs. Kelman: I know how much I made you and your father go through a lot. But after the war I didn't know whether I should come and see you. Fred: Mom... Mrs. Kelman: I know I am at fault for leaving you. But there was never a day where I did not think about you. I always did. But now, before I leave this world I am ready to make amends and recover for lost time. Marianne: Who is it honey? Fred: It's mom. My mother Marianne: (gently) You can come in Mrs. Kelman. She smiles as Fred lets her in. This sudden appearance makes him think about forgiving her since Valentine's Day is just a day away. Mrs. Kelman gets to meet her grandson for the first time. Mrs. Kelman: May I? Fred: Yes mom. Tommy, meet grandma. Mrs. Kelman carries the baby in her arms and she is smitten with joy as baby Tommy smiles at her. That night, Fred and his mother reconcile as they all have a nice quite dinner. Later, Beverly is sitting down in the backyard having a soda and takes out a picture of her and Joanna on V-Day of last year before the events of Rebirth. It was a costume V-Day party, in the picture, Beverly is disguised as Link and Joanna as Princess Zelda. We flashback to that time. Joanna: There's my Link Beverly: And there's my Zelda. Beverly and Joanna embrace and kiss one another as Theo approaches them, he is disguised as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. Beverly: What up Cloud? Theo: Nothing much, Link. They do their secret handshake. Joanna: How come you don't have a date? Theo: It turns out someone else invited her. Beverly: Should've been more quicker. Hey! Remember that V-Day party at Angel Grove high? Theo: Yeah, back when me and Katrina were together. Beverly: You guys were an "It" couple, yet I still can't believe she left you for some guy from a stupid reality show. Theo: It was painful I admit that, but I got over it. All is forgiven and forgotten. Joanna: You're so nice Theo. Theo: My parents taught me the teachings of Christ and also to love everyone without regarding the differences of someone. Love is a very powerful force that moves us all. Joanna: On that I can agree. Beverly: Theo, even in these troubled five years we had you still managed to maintained your composure through love, positivity and prayer. Even though some don't believe in prayer, they're still capable to love. Theo: Very true. Some don't believe in God like I do. I found peace with the Lord. And love as well keeps me going. Joanna: I'll get something to drink, Bev. Catch you later Link Beverly: Sure thing Zelda They both kiss as Joanna walks out. Beverly: She makes me feel different Theo Theo: I know Bev. Beverly: I feel like I'm something new with her. Without her I feel like the world falls down on me. Theo: Don't say that Beverly. Even if you're in DR and she's here, you have her inside of you. As long as you have each other in your hearts, you'll always be spiritually together. Beverly smiles and Theo as well when Joanna arrives for a drink. The three go to the dance floor. End flashback as we see Beverly crying. Her parents come out to comfort her. Mrs. Mason: I know honey, your Joanna. Mr. Mason: We all miss her too Beverly. Beverly: She meant the whole world to me. Mr. Mason: I know, but if there is something you should know. As long as she lives in your heart, your mind and your soul. She still lives and continues on loving you like never before. Beverly: I remember Theo said the same thing once. Mr. Mason: Great advice Mrs. Mason: I know it's hard to believe so honey. But never hesitate to try again and start over. She would want you to love again. Beverly: I'll try mom. I'll try again. Beverly embraces her mother and father. The next day at Angel Grove High. We see that Eric and Emily are holding hands like Tommy and Kimberly did in the past Beverly (narrating): Valentine's Day. A day where people say "I love you", buy gifts for their mates, friends, declarations of love, going out to the movies, romantic candlelight dinners and so on. (laughs) Even teenagers can hold hands on V-Day more often. I must admit, Eric and Emily prove it. We see Theo and Maria having a romantic dinner and having a great time. Then they share a kiss after driving home later on. Beverly (narrating): Love has a way of teaching us various lessons in life even if it hurts or heals. Two people can even declare their feelings towards one another. Fred reconciles with his mother as he embraces her going out with Marianne while she looks after the baby and teaches him how to say bye-bye Beverly (narrating): My parents once told me that love is not only about hugs and kisses between couples. But also love is sharing, sacrifice certain things for it, and forgiveness. One of my friends reconciled with his mother who left him long ago. To forgive is a form of love, for if no one forgives, then that person has no love in his or her heart. Yumi and Calvin enjoy a nice dinner and a movie at her apartment as they watch Can't Hardly Wait. Beverly (narrating): Love between couples starts with a nice friendship. If the connection is very compatible, then I would say to a good friend of mine, go ahead. Kevin and Rebecca are kissing while heading into her room. Beverly (narrating): Sometimes on V-Day, people decide to get to second base in their relationship. Beverly is drinking soda in a bar and she looks at the same waitress from before her sobriety having a great time with her new boyfriend. A guy then approaches Beverly, he also lost a girlfriend during the second war and they both engage in conversation. Beverly (narrating): And love, is when you realize that even those you care about so much are gone they still live within you. Love is such a powerful force that binds us together. For parents, children, siblings, friends and loved ones. In this world that we are thrown into, people must learn the beauty of love and eradicate the hatred. The end. Trivia * Theo's ex-girlfriend dumping him for a reality star is a reference to the 1999 movie, She's All That. * Link, Zelda and Cloud Strife are Giancarlos' favorite game characters from The Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy VII. * Can't Hardly Wait is another one of Giancarlos' favorite high school movies. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath